


Experiment

by sippingandshipping



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), novahd - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dragon, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, dildo, dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: James has a voyeuristic streak and wants to watch Aleks get off using the dragon dildo. Aleks is only too happy to oblige.





	Experiment

“I have a present for you”

The quiet murmur had piqued Aleks’ interest, and his eyes met James’ over the remnants of their delicious Valentine’s Day dinner, a small smile playing on his lips. James laughed at his boyfriend’s obvious curiosity, standing up to start clearing the table.

With the dishes washed and dried, James disappeared for a minute and returned with a medium sized box which he placed on the table. As Aleks lightly traced his fingers over the box’s lid, he could feel James move up behind him, arms winding around his waist and his head resting on Aleks’ shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to Aleks’ neck and Aleks could feel his lips form a small smile as they tenderly caressed his skin.

“Open it”, James chuckled.

As Aleks pulled the lid off the box, his breath caught in his throat. Inside, sitting snugly in a pile of tissue paper, was a rainbow coloured dragon dildo and a bottle of Bad Dragon lube. His fingers ghosted over the dildo, feeling the pronounced ridges and noting how the colour changed from the tip to the base. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and finally, purple. The toy had taken up a permanent residence on the shelving behind their gaming setup since it had been sent from Bad Dragon as a gift to James, so he was surprised to see it here.

“We’re going to try something new tonight”, James breathed, and Aleks could feel as his lips continued on their wandering path up his neck, leaving warm kisses on the pale skin. Aleks could feel his breathing speed up as anticipation coiled low in his stomach.

“Bedroom. Now”, James growled, and the quiet words sounded so rough and seductive in his ear. Letting loose a quiet whine, Aleks grabbed the box and made a beeline towards their room.

By the time he had chucked the box on the bed and practically ripped all his clothes off, Aleks turned to see James leaning against the doorframe. James’ eyes roved over his body appreciatively, taking in every inch of him, and Aleks’ cheeks flushed an enticing shade of pink. James once again wondered to himself how he’d managed to find someone so perfect.

James sauntered over to his boyfriend, their lips connecting in a heavy kiss. James quickly moved to take control, his tongue laving over Aleks’ bottom lip as he caught it between his teeth with a gentle tug. Aleks gasped, letting his body melt against the other man.

“Why are you still wearing clothes. I want to touch you…”, Aleks whined, pawing at James’s shirt plaintively.

James chuckled, grasping his hands and lifting them so he could place a kiss on each one. “No touching… Not yet… We’ve got all the time in the world for that. But right now, we’re trying out an experiment.”

“W-wha..?”

James leaned in close, his hot breath tickling Aleks’ ear. “I want to watch you make yourself come. I want to see you fall apart bit by bit as you ride him. Do you think you can do that for me, Aleksandr?”

Aleks let out a breathy moan, his knees suddenly feeling very weak as arousal surged through his veins. Right now, with James so close to him, the obscene words sounded like the hottest thing he’d ever heard. “I-I.. Yes... God yes James!”

“That’s my boy.”, James praised, “In that case, I think you’re gonna have to get yourself prepped. Otherwise, I don’t think he’ll possibly fit.”

James nibbled at Aleks’ ear one last time before gently pushing him towards the bed. Aleks fell back onto the mattress, reaching across to fish the bottle of lube from the box, while James settled on the edge of the bed, ready to enjoy the show.

As Aleks poured some of the cum lube into his hand, his eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp at the wonderful stickiness of the lube between his fingers. It was exactly what you would envision dragon cum to feel like, and closing his eyes, he let his imagination run wild, visualising the drake it could have been collected from. That thought alone made his cock twitch.

James watched in awe as Aleks reached down, circling his hole before pushing a finger just inside. He could see as Aleks’ muscles momentarily tensed at the intrusion and he whimpered. As his body adjusted to the intrusion, his eyes shut and he started to slowly thrust the finger deeper into himself with a needy groan. He soon added a second finger, and then a third, gradually stretching himself open.

James knew for a fact that from his current angle, Aleks wouldn’t be able to reach his prostate, but he still seemed to be enjoying himself. He could see that Aleks’ eyes were still closed, his face and chest starting to flush pink, and he was panting heavily as he pumped his fingers inside himself. James noticed Alek’s hard cock resting on his belly, already leaking a pool of pre-cum, and his own cock throbbed in response, straining to escape from the confines of his pants.

“Are you ready for him yet, Aleksandr?”, James murmured, and Aleks’ hungry eyes snapped to his, nodding his head fervently.

Removing his fingers, Aleks grasped the dragon cock with one hand and poured a copious amount of lube on it with the other. James could almost swear that Aleks seemed entranced as he watched the sticky substance slide over the knots and bulges of the silicone toy, coating the whole dildo until it was slick with lubrication.

Placing the dildo with its thick base resting firmly on the bed, Aleks moved to hover above it, feeling the tip of the cock as it lightly teased at his entrance. He looked to James one last time, his eyes dark and so full of need, before slowly sinking down onto the dick with a sharp intake of breath.

Aleks could feel every inch of the toy as it plunged deeper into him, stretching and filling him, and he couldn’t help the ragged moan that spilled from his lips. He noted the pronounced ridges as they entered him. One, two, three, four. He stopped there for now, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to fit the swollen knot inside himself just yet.

James could feel his cock swell as he watched the length of the toy disappear into his lover’s body. His erection was so hard that it verged on painful, and he had to palm himself through his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. It took every ounce of his self-control to not lunge forwards and devour his boyfriend, but he reminded himself that it would all be worth the wait.

His eyes were wide as they observed Aleks in all his perfection. His back arched in pure ecstasy, legs trembling as he lifted himself up, then dropped down again. The way his eyes were squeezed tight and his breath gasped through his open mouth, fists balled in the sheets to try and ground himself from the heady sensation of being filled over and over again.

Aleks increased the pace of his thrusting, allowing the dildo to pound deeper and faster into himself. The toy was curved just right so that the textured sides rubbed right against his prostate. The steady pressure on his sweet spot was driving him insane, and his moans and whimpers were growing more frantic as time went on, needing something, anything, to spur him closer to the edge.

“Look at me”

James’ whisper was quiet, yet forceful, and Aleks opened his eyes to gaze at him through his eyelashes. James’ cheeks were flushed a deep red and his pupils were blown wide. His cock was hard and dripping as he stroked himself in time with Alek’s pounding rhythm.

“Touch yourself, Aleksandr. I want you to come for me.”

James’ words hit him like a brick wall, and he made a strangled noise. His cock felt rock hard and heavy as he reached down, stroking himself with more of the sticky lube. With one final thrust, he popped past the large knot and the dildo buried itself completely inside him. The feeling of fullness was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. With one of the ridges massaging his prostate, and his own fingers swiping over the head of his cock, it was all too much for Aleks, and he had no choice but to ride the wave of pleasure as it coursed through every fibre of his being.

“J-James!”, Aleks moaned as he came with a full body shudder that wound its way from his head to his toes. His climax was so intense that everything faded to white for a few seconds as his cock pulsed with his release. Watching Aleks lose control was probably the hottest thing James had ever seen, and he was soon going over the edge as well.

“Oh fuck, Aleks!”, James’ groan was deep and carnal, covering the sheets in his release as he came hard.

As they sat on the bed, gasping for breath and covered in a sheen of sweat, Aleks managed to slowly pull the dildo out of his tender hole, shivering as each ridge slid past his rim, before collapsing on the bed with a tired sigh. James crawled over to him and lay down as well, pulling him into a warm embrace. With one arm resting around Aleks’ middle, he used his other hand to push his boyfriend’s hair back and gently cup his cheek.

“That’s one hell of an experiment…”, Aleks giggled, leaning up to capture James’ lips. When they pulled apart, James was laughing as well.

“You’ve got that right!”, James chuckled. But his expression quickly turned serious as he stared into Aleks’ eyes.

“You were so fucking beautiful, Aleks… Watching you come undone like that… God… It was so hard to keep my hands to myself.”

Aleks blushed, pink staining his cheeks, and leaned in to nuzzle against James neck with a contented sigh. “We should use him more often”

“Oh we will, let’s just say I have a few more experiments planned…”, James purred with a grin, reaching to pull the blankets over them as they dozed off in the warmth of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
